How to Win a Girl's Heart
by FunBlocker62
Summary: Takes place after "A Treasure hunt". Noel is in love with Serah, so Vanille helps him win her affections. But what if Noel ends up falling in love with someone else. Snow x Serah, One sided Noel x Serah, Noel x Vanille?
1. Confession

**How To Win a Girl's Heart**

_**She is so beautiful, **__Noel thought as he and Serah laid on the bed of grass in Yaschas Massif, looking up at the dark night, the thousands and thousands of stars collected together, making the brown haired man's head spin._

_But that could also be the doing of the breathtakingly gorgous woman lying next to him, her eyes twinkling much brighter and beautifully then any stars ever could._

_Yes, Noel Kreiss had fallen in love with this woman, Serah Farron. But unfortunately for him, it was one sided. This woman was engaged to a man named Snow Villiers._

_He got to her first. Noel never had a chance, and his heart did an uncomfortable clench at the thought of the two getting married and having babies with Serah's beautiful starlike eyes...with the brains of her idiot of a husband._

_"Noel, look!" Serah's voice pulled the man out of his thought as she pointed upward. A streak of a fiery light blue caught the man's eye, as it fell from the heaven's slowly and so far away. "A shooting star!"_

_His breath hitched as Serah's hand slipped into his. "Make a wish." She whispered, closing her eyes._

_He watched in facination as her eyelids fluttered and her soft pink lips moved quickly as she uttered a wish under her breath, barely above a whisper her couldn't even hear it. Noel closed his own eyes, making the wish he knew would never come true._

_"What did you wish for?" Serah asked, oblivious to the brown haired man's racing heart as she squeezed his calloused hand with her much smaller, softer ones._

_"i..." He turned his head to look at her icy blue eyes. They were so clear that he could see himself staring into them, even in the dark. "I wished..."_

_But before he could say anything he noticed Serah's face leaning in, her eyes half lidded. He leaned in himself in spit of himself, and his mind derailed when their lips met. Serah softly sighed into his mouth as she ran her fingers through his long slightly untamed hair._

_And soon, Noel was softly laid the woman back onto her back as he leaned over her. When he finally pulled away he was sure his heart was about to leap out of his chest, especially when Serah's eyes opened, glossy with passion. "Noel..." She breathed, pulling his head down._

"Hmmm, Serah," Noel groaned as he bunched up in his blankets, "I'll be gentle."

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in his bedroom...alone.

_Damn, another dream. _He faceplanted into his pillow in disapointment. _It actually felt real this time._

After he took his morning bath and changed into his usual attire he heard a knock on his door. "Noel?"

_Serah._

His heart nearly skipped a beat, and even fixed his hair a bit before he trotted to the door that wasn't far from his bedroom. He lived in a little place anyway.

He swung the door open with a litte too much excitement revealing the girl from his dreams.

"Good morning, Noel." Serah greeted, her smile as bright as the morning sun.

"Good morning, Serah." He said back with a smile of his own.

"GOOD MORNING NOEL!" Snow's huge frame suddenyl came into view as he leaned too close to Serah. "DID YOU SLEEP WELL? HAVE ANY GOOD DREAMS?"

_Does this man have to yell, I am two feet in front of him._

It seemed like everytime Serah was around now, that...bafoon was somewhere in the vicinity. Noel missed it when it was just the two of them looking for Lightning.

It was like Snow was trying to keep the two apart. Or supervise them. And he says he isn't the jealous type.

_Maybe, instead of hiding my feelings, I should just tell her. Even if she turns me down, which she would most likely do, I could get this off my chest._

After Serah's visit, Noel made up a story about having to run errands, and now the pulsian was wandering the Cocoon Streets...lost.

He never actually had nothing to do before, with constant threat of doom looming over him. The man was so lost in his thoughts he accidently ran into someone. Or they ran into them.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" A girl's voice apologized yanking him on his feets and dusting dirt off him. "Hey, your Noel."

Noel looked up...er down since he was taller to see a girl with red pigtails and wearing Oerban clothing. He remembered her from after the gang saved the two crystals from becoming shattered glass. Now they were up and walking about, alive.

_At least I did something right._

"Um, your Fang?" Noel guessed.

The girl giggled. "No, I'm Vanille. The other one is Fang."

"Oh, sorry." Noel apologized himself.

"Don't worry about it!" Vanille assured with a smile on her face. _She's alot more...sunnier then Serah, _Noel thought nochalantly to himself. "Is something bothering you?"

The brown haired man was surprised when she said that. "What makes you think that?" He tried to smile, but it was clear on Vanille's face she wasn't buying it.

She even raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side. "I do the same thing when I'm hiding something. I put on a cheery persona." **(AN: Picture Vanille pronouncing it like "Per-Soh-Na")**

Before Noel could even correct her, she grabbed his hands and led him toward a picnic area. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to confide in someone. Maybe a girl could give him better advice.

"You poor thing!" Vanille cried much to Noel's awkwardness.

Maybe confiding to a emotional woman wasn't such a good idea. Though he wasn't exactly complaining the amount of touching and hugging the young pulsian was doing. "Don't worry, I'll help you win her heart."

"Win her heart?" Noel asked. "How?"

"A present!" Vanille already had a whole plan in her head. "Girls love gifts."

"You know, that might not be a bad idea. But what should I get her? Jewelery?"

"Yeah," Vanille's eyes sparkled like she just recieved the gift herself. Then suddenly she gasped, jumping onto her feet and covering her mouth. "You can make her something! Like a necklace or something."

"Nah," Noel withdrew which was very unlike him to do, since he was usually straightfoward with people. But when it came to his blooming love for Serah, he suddenly developed this suddenly shy trait.

And he hated it!

"She already got a necklace from Snow."

"Then make her a bracelet." Vanille advised. "It may be small, but if it came from you it will mean the world to her."

"You think so?"

She just smiled, already grabbing hold of his hand again, "Come on, I know where we can get the supplies from!"

"What is this place?" Noel suddenly found himself surrounded by the most impressive and incredible building he has ever entered in Bodhum.

Statues were made out of tiny colorful play arts that seemed almost mindblowing to believe that it was manmade to make shapes like Cocoon's cracked shell, cartoon characters, and repliccas of the towns. Children ran around amuck while their parents chased after them. Loud pop music blaring from the speakers to echo throughout the gigantic place.

Toys, toys, and more toys. Big toys, small toys, Toys for boys and girls of all ages!

It was a Kid's Dream.

It was...

"It's called Toys r Us!" Vanille spread her arms out wide like wings were about to sprout from her back, and some sort of fanfare rung out after she said that. Probably from a videogame a kid was playing somewhere. "You think this Toys r Us is great, I heard that Eden's is like super, duper, mega, awesome!"

"I take it the toys are really not..." Noel began as he eyes landed on some chewables that were left out. He grimaced at how sugary and jiggly it looked. It reminded him of the Flan.

"No they are not alive. I thought that too, when I first came here." Vanille once again grabbed hold of Noel's hand and the two ran through the Toy Store.

But of course whenever you go to a Toy Store, you can't just go get what you want and leave. You'd like to "evaluate" the other selections. Soon your wallet is empty and you have bags and bags of cool toys.

Of course this also applied with Vanille's childlike demeanor and Noel's curiosity.

_She's just like a kid. _His lips curled up as she went on ahead without him to watch the children painting on easels.

Vanille knelt down by a little girl with blonde pigtails. "Whatcha' painting?" She asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

"I dun' know." She shrugged. "It's eether an erupting basin of lava...or a firetruck."

Noel had to blink a few times at the little girl's blatant interpretation of her artwork. "I like firetruck." Vanille replied with a welcoming smile.

"I do too."

So after another hour and a half of being led around by Vanille (Though Noel was starting to take the lead now) of playing with toys and singing karaoke (They got at least five encores), the two finally decided to buy Serah's present.

"Here it is." Vanille held up a box that said "Make 'em Yourself Jewelery Set" "Pulsian Addition" in big glittery letters. An image of two girls showing off their creations with a unbelievably neat tray of leftover supplies on the table.

Obviously a toy for little girls between the ages of six and nine.

But he probably wouldn't have the money to buy a diamond ring or anything. And it is supposed to be handmade, Vanille knows what she's talking about.

Right?

"Alright, let's go then." Noel said, reading the description on the back of the box. That was when he noticed the way Vanille was eying a doll standing on the shelf.

It was pretty tall for a doll, with tan skin and shiny black hair. She wore a stylish blue sweater exposing her artificial shoulders and a pleatd mini skirt.

"It's so pretty, kind of looks like Fang." Vanille reached for her wallet (He didn't sare ask where she kept it) and opened it up with a disapointed furrow of her brow. "Aw, shoot, out of money."

Noel reached up for the doll, "here, I'll buy it for you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Vanille shyly said, twirling in her skirt.

"No, you helped me out today, I can spare a bit more cash on you."

"Aw, your so sweet," She mussed up Noel's mane like he was a little kid and skipped off to the counter.

As soon as the two got back to the apartment Vanille and Fang shared, they got right to work. The latter wasn't home, probably with Lightning or something.

"And done." Noel said at last when he finished tying the bracelet together.

"Lemme see!" Vanille reached over for the piece of craft as the brown haired man handed it to her.

The bracelet wasn't all extravegant, but it had a pretty dark purple and light pink color scheme on a yellow string. The straight tassles hanging out from the side to give it a purposely messy but pulsian look. "ooh, she's going to love it! Let's show it to her now!"

The door then opened as Fang came waltzing in, she looked surprised to see Noel there. "'ey, it's...that guy..."

"His name's Noel, Fang~" Vanille giggled, pulling him to his feet. "We are just about to leave. This guy is going to win over Serah!"

"Ain't she with the gorilla?" Fang asked with a perplexed quirk of her eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

"That's why I said win over!"

"Interesting."

"Well let's go." The redhead then dragged Noel and the two left with the bracelet.

Of course it wasn't all going to be easy, especially with the mischievous pulsian with now way too much time on her hands. She pulled out her phone and called Snow.

He answered on the first ring. "Fang? Did you need something you never call."

"Oh, Snow, your just such a good friend of mine that I needed to warn you about something." Fang said in an uncharacteristically sugary sweet voice that anybody else would have saw through, er, heard through. "You know about that boy, Noel, right, that's his name?"

"Yyyyes?" Snow droned out the "y" in an impatient tone.

"Well, I couldn't help but noticed he's a bit...clsoe to her."

"Haha," Snow laughed halfheartedly, "Don't worry Fang there's nothing going on between he and Serah."

"And what makes you so sure?" Fang asked, a devious glint in her eyes that the man on the other line couldn't witness. "Maybe not Serah, but have you seen the way the boy looks at her."

"Nice try, Fang, but I am not the jealous type."

"Listen, man, he is on his way right now with Vanille to deliver a present to your girl confessing his undying love for her. And knowing your girlfriend/fiance/wife she will not turn him down right away. She would string him along not even realizing and then BAM! She'll reject him so hard it will smash his heart! Now you wouldn't want that would you?"

It was dead silent on the other end. _Gotcha'_

"Should I talk to her?" Snow asked.

"No idiot!" Fang bellowed, "Your so typically male. And your a moron on top of it! You can't confront her with this because she will think your aking it up because your jealous! You have to hire someone! Someone who everyone will least expect of helping you so they won't think your the one trying to sabotage-"

"Sabotage!"

"Yes, sabotage, it is the only way to save both Serah _and _Noel!"

"I don't know about sabotage Fang, it's just a love confession."

"Didn't your love for Serah start with a love confession, and look at you two now. Think about it, Villiers."

Click.

"Snow is something the matter?" Serah asked her fiance' that sat across the dinner table.

"Huh?" He asked, his mind faraway. "Oh I'm fine. I uh...wanted to ask you something. But promise me you'll be honest."

"Of course, sweetie." Serah answered, setting down her fork.

"Um, if we never got together, who would you fall in love with?" He asked, trying to make it sound light.

Serah became silent, the only sound coming from the television that was on but nobody was watching. "Why do you ask that?"

"Just hypo-hypo-"

"Hypothetically?"

"Yeah hypotethically speaking." Snow corrected shoving a mouthful of pasta into his large mouth.

"I don't know. You don't exactly pick who you want to fall in love with. It just happens..." Serah explained in a matter of fact voice.

"Well, who would you see yourself falling in love with. I would have probably...er...I don't really know."

"I see you and Lebreau together."

Silence.

"If-" Serah quickly started again, "you know, I wasn't with you."

"Oh, I see." Snow nodded, taking a gulp of his can of soda.

"Lebreau's a pretty girl, and fun to be with."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Snow asked with a playful smirk and a wink, making Serah fluster and make up excuses. But deep down he had a feeling she was pointing Lebreau out in case...

_No, come on man, don't let Fang's words confuse you. Your in love with Serah. And Serah's in love with you...right?_

"I guess, since you asked," Serah looked away, her face turning pink. Snow hadn't felt this nervous since the day he proposed to Serah. "I can see myself with..." She froze up.

Snow tried to keep up his cheerful act. "What with Maqui? Maqui and you are pretty chummy. Bit of a nerd but..." Serah shook her head, the big man felt his mask waver only lightly. "Yuj? Nah, too flamboyant. Gadot thinks he has it out for Maqui."

_Is she thinking of Noel? What if she likes him too? Is it possible to fall in love with more then one person. He didn't want to think about it._

"You sure it's not," Snow tried to think of other guys he knew that was not Noel. "Hope? He's a good kid, I can see..."

_Is this what it feels like to b jealous. Well I can't blame anybody except me. I had left her just so another guy can sweep her off her feet._

"What about...Noel?" Snow felt his heart tighten when Serah tried to stifle a gasp. _I see._

Knock! Knock! knock!

Serah was quickly out of her seat and heading for the door. Snow took his empty plate and headed towards the kitchen to clean up.

Noel looked back at Vanille who was hiding behind a few shrubs next door. His heart skipped a beat when the door opened and Serah stepped out. She smiled.

"Hi Noel, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" She asked in her usually sweet voice.

_Damn, I forgot what I was going to say. _Noel wracked his brain for the speech he practiced with Vanille during the walk to Serah and Snow's place. "I uh, brought you something."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet he made her. "I thought, you might like it."

Her eyes lit up as she took the bracelet from him and slipped i around her wrist. "It's beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"I made it, actually." He smiled, feeling a bit more confident.

Serah leaned over and kissed Noel on the cheek.

_Does she...? _Noel thought to himself as the very cheek Serah kissed burned. _This is it._

"Noel, you are such a good friend."

_-a good friend..._

_-good friend..._

_-friend...friend...friend..._

Those words hit him harder then Snow's Sovereign Fist.

Vanille winced at the crestfallen expression on Noel's face.

"Poor guy." She whispered to herself placing her hands over her chest like her's were broken along with his.

**AN: Poor Noel! Poor **_**Snow**_**! Serah's a little heartbreaker isn't she. I still love her though, unlike alot of other people.**

**What will Noel do next? Will Vanille help him? Who is Serah really in love with? Is Snow getting jealous? Is Fang really that evil.**

**Fang: *Evil laugh***


	2. Failed Mission

**How to Win a Girl's Heart**

_"Noel, your such a good friend."_

_"Noel, your such a good friend."_

_"Noel, your such a good friend."_

Serah's words echoed through Noel's head even as morning came. He woke up like normal, took his shower, had his breakfast. But the first time ever in his life he felt like he didn't want to do anything.

And once again, he hated it! Why is he revolving his life over his heart and that beautiful strawberry blonde. He should just do what he promises himself, if she rejected you just continue like nothing happened. Feelings like this go away.

_But I think what hurts the most is the fact I didn't even get a chance to confess, but I guess that would have been better then her knowing._

He groaned out loud, in the comforts of his home before the door knocked vigorously.

_I hope that isn't Serah. And I hope she hadn't heard that._

As soon as the door was unlocked he felt himself being tackled onto the couch, he reflextively reached for his sword that was laying nearby.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Vanille's voice squealed on top of him.

He looked up surprised that it was the redheaded pulsian that had knocked him down. She's stronger then she looks. _Or I was caught off guard._

"Vanille-" He croaked since she had her arms wrapped tightly around Noel's neck, blocking him from any air from making it's way into his lungs. "-can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" She apologized sheepishly, sitting up on top of his lap. "I just, after what happened with you and Serah you just left. I tried to catch up with you but you started running. I got worried, but I thought maybe you'd like some space. So I told myself I'd talk to you the next day, and here we are."

"Yeah, here we are."

"It's not over Noel!" Vanille stated confidently, leaning over him. "You may be in the friendzone, but I am going to be the one to throw out the lifeline and get you to the other side."

"You have a plan?"

"Of course! Let me tell you-"

"Er, Vanille?"

"Hm?"

"Can you get off me, first?"

Vanille realized that she was still straddling on Noel and quickly hopped off, her face slightly pink.

Hope didn't know why Snow was calling him at nine in the morning. The man was usually sleeping till about four, or when Serah drags him out of bed at twelve.

"Hello." Hope asnwered.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite teenager!" Snow's voice boomed through the speaker making Hope pull the phone away from his ear.

"I thought Maqui was your favorite teenager?" Hope asked.

"Er..." Snow fought for an excuse, "he's my favorite teenager in Nora. Wait-" he thought of Yuj for a split second. "Yeah, Maqui's my favorite. Your my favorite teenager when it comes to the L'Cie thing."

"Did you need something, Snow?" Hope asked impatiently.

Snow laughed on th other line. "What makes you think- Okay I actually called to ask a favor of you. Serah and I are about to go on a picnic and I need you to help me make it perfect. Interuptions just every girl's dream of a perfect picnic. Set up like-"

"Whoa, whoa," The silver haired teen interupted. "What do _I _get for helping _you_?"

"Uh, what do you want?"

"Thirty gil."

"But aren't you rich?"

"That's my dad's money. Thirty gil." Hope repeated.

Snow grumbled to himself before replying back. "Fine, we're having a picnic on Yaschas Massif."

It took the silver haired teen a while, but he finally made it to the site where Snow wanted his picnic. With a basket of food that he prepared himself (and Snow would most likely take credit for) in one hand, and a blue checkered printed picnic blanket in the other he set to work on making Snow's picnic the best it can be.

For thirty gil.

Above him on a cliff were Noel being pulled by Vanille. Serah had told the brown haired man that Snow was taking her on a picnic and even invited him to come along. But he declined, not wanting to feel like the third wheel. He didn't know if it was just him, but she looked a little disapointed, but it was probably just his imagination.

She also seemed surprised to see Vanille at Noel's place as well, but she only smiled at her before leaving off with Snow.

_Could it be she's jealous? _Noel asked himself, he shook the thought out of his head.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Noel asked the redheaded woman.

"Stay right there!" She ordered, about to sprint into the Wilds. "You are going to win Serah over right here, right now!"

"Here!" Noel exclaimed.

"Serah said she and Snow were having a picnic here, right? Lookie!" She yanked hard on Noel's arm so he can see over the cliff, as Hope was sitting on top of the blanket and taking out trays of potato salad. "That bastid even hired Hope to cook the meals."

_Bastid? What is it with this girl's constant accent switch?_

"So what are we going to do?" Noel asked, not really following Vanille's new devious mind.

"Serah seems to love the hero type, like Snow, but you are more of hero then that man can be. So, let's say that Serah is in danger and her 'hero' can't save her, but you just jump off the cliff and swoop her off her feet."

"She's not going to be in real danger is she?"

"No, Brownie won't hurt anyone!" Vanille reached up to muss Noel's hair before scampering into the Wilds.

"Brownie?"

Snow led his blindefolded fiance' through the grass toward the picnic site that Hope had set up for the couple.

"Okay, you can take it off now."

Serah giggled yanking the black cloth from around her eyes and gasped at the set up. "Oh Snow." She ran and plopped onto one of the spots with a plate already set. Two trays of food and two sandwiches wrapped neatly next to them. One much, much bigger indicating that it was probably Snow's. A brand new two liter bottle of coke was sticking out of the open picnic basket, as well as an unopened package of plastic cups and utensils.

_Wow, the kid went all out. Might give him forty just for the awesome effort._

His smile almost vanished when he spotted Noel and Vanille up ahead. _What are they doing there? I- no I hope they aren't here to ruin my picnic._

Snow pulled up his phone and sent a text to Hope.

Noel's stormy blue eyes met a set of black.

"Noel." Vanille addressed. "I'd like you to meet Brownie."

"It's a bear." Noel stated in a monotone voice, not even believing Vanille could get something like this so easily. _Well she is pulsian._

"I know it's a bear, silly." Vanille giggled like there was nothing weird about the creature as she gave the bear long strokes on it's back.

The bear couldn't harm anyone since it was tied up to a stake that Vanille had jabbed into the ground. "And what are you planning on doing with the bear...Brownie?"

"In about five minutes I'm gonna untie him and let him at Snow and Serah. Snow won't expect it but you will be nearby and save Serah. Then she will realize her love for you and the two of you will live happily ever after living in a mansion in Eden with four daughters."

Noel quirked an eyebrow at Vanille's assumption. "I doubt it's going to be that easy."

"Baby steps Noel." Vanille grabbed a hold of Noel's hand again. "Come on, let me show you where your gonna come from."

As the two scampered off, a certain silver haired teen was hiding amongst the trees, his knees quaking at the sight of the huge mammal as he tried to text Snow.

Snow felt a vibration deep within his pockets as Serah continued to eat her sandwich.

_**Vanille is planning on releasing a bear on you two so Noel can save her!  
>-Hope<strong>_

Snow tried to keep his expression from revealing too much as he quickly texted back his reply.

_**Get rid of it!  
>-Snow<strong>_

"This is really good!" Serah declared as she shoveled down another spoonful of potato salad. "I'm impressed Snow, maybe you should start helping me in the kitchen."

"Nah, I'm not that good." Snow tried to downplay as he gulped down his soda.

"But this potato salad," She chewed it carefully with a thoughtful expression, "it's as good as Hope's."

Nervous laugh from Snow. He reached into his pocket for his phone as Hope texted back.

_**How? This isn't exactly an easy feat!**_

Snow texted back:

_**I'm sure you'll think of something. ;)**_

Hope groaned at the text before sending back:

_**Fine, but I better get an advance for this!**_

He shoved the phone back into his back pocket and looked both ways for any signs of the pulsians before making his way toward the bear. Brownie had super senses and was already to launch at the defenseless teenager.

Hope froze in his spot before reaching into his pocket for a chocolate bar he was planning on eating on the road. He unwrapped it and held out the sweet treat toward the mammal. Brownie stopped growling momentarily to take a whiff, able to smell the chocolate from ten feet away. The silver haired teen noticed the bear's mouth salivating.

"Hi, bear." Hope tried to coaxed despite his beating heart. "I'll give you this candy bar if you don't maul me." He took careful but quick steps toward him in case eighter Noel or Vanille came back. Once he was close enough he fed the bear the chocolate (and the wrapper) and even dared to stroke him softly.

Brownie leaned into Hope's tentative touch. "Good boy." Hope whispered, sensing the pulsians return. "Now just let Hope untie you from here." He sidestepped behind the bear to untie the rope from the stake so he can still lead him.

The bear watched his every move. Once he saw Hope freeing him from the stake he got excited and was ready to run before Hope grabbed a firm hold on the rope. If the bear went at full force it would have probably dragged the poor boy across the grass. But he sensed a strange kind of gentleness coming from Hope. So he remained tame.

"Now let's just release you away from Snow and Serah and everybody will be okay." He gently led the bear back into the Wilds just as Noel and Vanille got back.

"Wah!" Vanille exclaimed running to the stake that was left behind and picking it up. "Brownie!"

Brownie heard his mistress's call and tried to return, much to Hope's dismay.

"Oh man," Hope whimpered finding the task more difficult. "no, no, no, please don't go."

"Brownie! Where did you go!" Vanille sobbed.

"You let a bear escape you know how dangerous that is what if it attacks S-" Noel sentence was interupted when Vanille looked at him. Her eyes were pricked with tears and her lower lip was jutted out into a pout.

"Brownie was my friend." She whined, sniffling.

"H-hey, are you crying?" Noel grabbed a hold of Vanille's shoulders, his heart automatically going out to her. "Vanille."

The redhead girl launched herself at Noel, her face pressed against his chest sobbing. Noel's face turned a shade pink before shyly wrapping his arms around her small frame. She felt different in arms then Serah did. She was...

...was so warm.

He was surprised Vanille didn't hear his heart racing since she was so close.

"Hey, Vanille." Noel tried once again making her look up at him. _She's so grief stricken over this bear. But she must have really love him. _"He couldn't have gone far."

He wiped a tear from her eye as she smiled up at him.

_Why did my heart just skip a beat at her smile._

"Your right." Vanille finally said, her voice thick from the sobs she just indured. "He must be close."

She pulled away from Noel so she was right in front of the trees. "Brownie! Brownie please come home to mommy!"

In the middle of the Wilds the bear's ear perked and he managed to thrust away from Hope's hold and sprint in the direction of his mistress.

"No!" Hope cried going after him.

Vanille saw the mammal and beamed. "Brownie! Oof!" The bear tackled her (not killing her surprisingly) and almost knocked her off the cliff. Noel was quick and grabbed hold of Vanille's arm before she fell along with the animal and definitely get squashed under his predigious weight.

Brownie landed right on top of Snow making Serah scream in surprise.

"What the hell?" Snow hollered just as the bear roared into his ear.

"Snow!" Serah shrieked jumping onto her feet.

"Don't worry baby. I got this!" Snow assured as the two got into a wrestling match.

Yes, Snow was wrestling a bear. Are we surprised yet?

"Noel!" Vanille started shoving the brown haired man toward the cliff's edge. "Don't just stand there and let Snow win, save your girl!"

Noel almost forgotten about Serah and quickly leaped into the fray.

Hope had just emerged from the Wilds, exhausted.

"Hope!" Vanille exclaimed, disapointed in the teenager. "Why are you helping Snow?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Except with Noel."

"Because Noel is lonely and is in love with Serah!"

"But Snow is her fiance'. You know how much he has done for her."

"So, what about Noel? Does he not deserve love."

"Sure, with another girl!"

As Hope and Vanille continued their argument on the cliff, Noel had just retamed the great beast.

"Noel?" Serah asked once things had calmed down. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh..." Noel fought for an excuse. "I was hunting. Because, that's what I like to do."

"Ngh." Snow groaned from the grass. Serah rushed over to her fiance' leaving Noel standing alone.

"Snow, are you hurt?" Serah asked concerned and checking for any sort of injuries.

"I'm a bit banged up." Snow admitted struggling to get back onto his feet.

"We should get you to a hospital." Serah did her best to hold Snow up, eighter though he was pulling his own weight.

"Uh," Noel felt himself drawing back again. "Yeah, you two go do that. I'll put this bear back where it came from."

By the time Noel and Brownie ot back to the cliff where he left Vanille, he was caught in a middle of a glaring contest between her and Hope.

"Hope?" Noel asked making the silver haired teen turn to him. "What are you doing here?"

Hope looked at Vanille then back at the brown haired man. He then swiftly left not saying a word. When Noel glanced back at Vanille he didn't miss the downcasted expression she had as she watched Hope walk away, as if pleading for him to come back.

_Is there something going on between those two? What was he doing here?_

**AN: Yeah I'm not too happy with this chapter. I hope it was still amusing to you anyway.**


	3. A Mistake and a Misunderstanding

**How To Win a Girl's Heart**

_"Serah, what are you doing here?" Noel asked the strawberry blonde. He then noticed that they were in an unfamiliar meadow. "And where exactly are we?"_

_Serah tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as the wind picked up, tossling her locks and long pink dress. "I wanted to be with you. Alone."_

_"We could have just went to my house." Noel couldn't help but suggest._

_"But don't you think this is better?" Serah asked taking several steps toward him._

_He didn't say anything, nor did he feel that pleasant spark that usually shoots through him during these dreams._

_Wait. How did he know this was a dream?_

_Well of course it's a dream, because Serah's alone and wants you, Noel thought to himself._

_"You don't like this?" Serah asked, pouting slightly._

_"It's just..." Why is he feeling this way? Is it possible he's getting over her._

_"Noel!" They both turned to see a certain red headed pulsian running towards them. "What are you doing? This is finally your chance to get your girl!"_

_"Huh?" Noel was confused by Vanille's sudden prescence. "Vanille?"_

_"Noel," Serah tried to get the brown haired man's attention back. Her eyes twinkling like a star in the night sky. "Did you really need to tell me something?"_

_"I uh," his gaze wavered between Serah's and Vanille's...until he looked into the pulsians eyes._

_If Serah's eyes are like stars, then Vanille's are like the sun, shining brightly._

Noel woke up, startled, and with a throbbing headache.

_Why do I feel sick? What could that dream have meant? Am I falling in love with Vanille now? I can't be, what am I fickleminded now, I'm going to fall in love with the first girl that gets close to me? _Noel groaned running his hands through his mane vigorously.

"What a mess." He groaned laying back onto his pillow.

"What's a mess?"

Noel's eyes shot open at the sudden female voice next to him.

He looked over and laying next to him, arms linked, and...naked was Vanille, blinking up at him like nothing's wrong.

Then at the same time.

"AHHH!"

Fang's senses kicked in before she was even aware of it and sat up from where she was sleeping.

"Vanille!" She looked over to find herself alone her bed. _Did she come home at all last night?_

The dark haired woman checked Vanille's room but it didn't even looked like she set foot there.

Vanille was sitting criss crossed on Noel's bed (Dressed thank goodness) with the dark haired man pacing back and forth biting his thumb nervously. Her phone rang, a text message from Fang.

**Where are you?**

Vanille, was about to text back when Noel suddenly screamed in frustration, gripping his head.

"This is bad. Really bad." Noel muttered.

"Yeah, it is. I don't even remember what happened." Vanille gripped her forhead, "and I think my headache is coming back tenfold." She gurgled slightly trying to not to barf.

_I can't believe I betrayed Fang! _Vanille winced. _She can't know about what happened here._

Knock! Knock!

Two sets up eyes widened as somebody approached the front door.

"**Noel, it's me**" Hope's voice was muffled from heavy wood of the door. "**Please let me in**."

"Hope can't know I'm here!" Vanille whispered to Noel much to his confusion.

_Wait, so...I knew there was something between them! _Noel thought.

_If Hope knows I slept with Noel, he'll probably tell Fang. _Vanille thought.

The dark haired man panicked slightly, not wanting to get caught and be labeled as a girlfriend stealer. It was fairly obvious to everybody except Serah he liked her. Nobody would want to be his friend if he ruined the relationship between Hope and Vanille.

_It's not like she told me! Yet again, damn it everything's screwed up! I was better off in a place with no humans let alone women. I just one drink. Two...six. And Vanille had...how many glasses...Gah!_

"Just...stay in my room." Noel warned which Vanille happily obliged. He shut the door and hurried to the front door, he then realized he was still shirtless.

Noel grabbed his shirt that was conveniently draped over the top of a nearby chair and struggled to pull it over his head as Hope continued to knock impatiently at the door.

"**Noel, I know your here. Please open up.**"

Noel swung the door open almost hitting the silver haired teen behind it. The brown haired teen leaned casually against the frame trying to pretend nothing's wrong.

"Hey, Hope. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to barge in on a time like this." Hope apologized not finding Noel's behavior suspicous. "I would have called, but I don't have your number. Yet again, last time I checked you don't have a phone."

"Uh, yeah."

"Can I come in, I need to talk to you?"

Noel checked behind him in case the room had any elements of Vanille's previous prescence. _Hope would find that alcohol bottle suspicous would he? _Noel stepped aside to let the teenager in.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever came by to visit you." Hope couldn't help but point out. "I usually see you at Serah and Snow's place."

"Uh, yeah. Do you want anything. Something to drink I have water...yeah I just have water."

"Uh, yeah water would be fine."

Noel walked over to the small kitchen area he put together which only contained a refrigerator and...well he usually heat things up in his backyard campfire. He tried using the stove, but it burst to flames and he had destroyed it in a panic. He prefered to keep things simple, but he found the fridge to be quite useful since it was only a cold storage space.

He grabbed a glass for Hope, keeping a close eye on the teenager to make sure he wasn't heading toward the bedroom.

He handed Hope his glass and let him take a seat.

Noel leaned against a wall across from the only chair in the small house.

"I came to apologize. About the whole Bear incident." Hope confessed leaning back against the dangerously creaky chair.

"You mean Brownie?"

"Brownie..." Hope then realized that to be the bear's name. "Oh yeah. It's just, Snow and I had this deal and well, I don't know why I took the deal in the first place. It's just that well, I knew everything Snow went through and I gu-"

"Hope," Noel stopped as the younger boy began to stutter. "You don't have to apologize. I think...Serah and Snow are great together. There will be other girls."

"Right." Hope encourage leaning foward, propping his elbows on his thighs. "I may not be an expert on romance-"

Noel could have laughed at the irony of the situation, but not when he spotted something light pink peeking out from under Hope.

_Is that? Oh God? How did that get there! _Noel panicked but tried not to show it on his face for fear Hope will see that he's in fact sitting on Vanille's underwear. Then he'd be able to put two and two together and all hell will break loose.

Unless he lies that it's somebody else's.

"Noel, are you alright?" Hope asked sitting up, the panties bunching further out into view.

_All he has to do is look down and...How did I not see that!_

"Uh..." Noel was at lost for words.

"Hey, why not we do something. Just us guys. I'll pay." Hope offered, _finally _standing up.

_Don't turn around. Don't turn around._

"Is that Vanille's..."

_Oh my God he saw it-_

"-rod."

_Rod?_

It seemed like Noel's heart raced irregularly as Hope apprached the weapon that was leaning in the corner next to Noel, forgotten.

_Crap._

But Noel took that oppurtunity to snatch Vanille's panties and shove them down his pants. (His pants had no pockets)

"I uh," Noel fought for an excuse. "Vanille was over...yesterday, and I guess forgot it."

"Hm," Hope quirked an eyebrow at him. _He must have learned that from Lightning. _"When you two were conspiring?"

"What!" Noel exclaimed, his heart stopped for a millisecond.

"Scheming. Plotting. Against Snow."

_Phew. That was close._

"Uh, yeah. But then we gave up and she went home. Uh, we could drop it by her house. She probably isn't home though. Probably out and about during the early morning."

Hope laughed as he examined Vanille's rod for a way to fold it closed. "Please, her and Fang won't move an inch out of bed till about twelve. And it's" he checked his phone. "Eight o'six."

"Well," Noel struggled for an excuse. _I hope Hope isn't the jealous boyfriend type. Of course he'd be a bit peeved to find out his girlfriend was stolen by some pulsian. Damn it! He shouldn't be this scary. Oh man._

_What if he cries._

_Then get Lightning to kick ass. She'll do more then kick my ass. She'll piledrive that gunblade right through my eratically beating heart then kebab me to the wall and..._

"Let's just go and..." The brown haired man thought about what teenagers did nowadays. "Watch a motion picture."

"Sure," Hope forgot about Vanille's weapon and set it down on the chair, "We can see a movie. But uh, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. It's in my...bedroom."

Vanille jumped away from the door and scurried around the room looking for a hiding place.

_Bathroom? No Hope's about to go in there._

_Under the bed? There is no room!_

_Closet? Where's his closet?_

She heard two sets of footprints and Noel talking quickly to Hope, emphasizing 'bathroom', probably to hint at Vanille in case she wasn't listening.

_This is just great! I'm trapped in Noel's bedroom, Fang's probably worried sick about me, Hope is about to catch me in the act, and I can't find my panties!_

She ripped the blankets from Noel's bed and dove in a corner trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

The door opened up, "Noel, do you really have to follow me? Whoa."

Noel scanned the room, then spotted the lump in the corner. He tried to fight off the urge to smile wryly. _She can be so adorable._

"Looks like a tornado went through here." Hope commented mockingly. "Is that why you were embarassed for me to come in here."

"Haha," Noel forced a laugh out. "You got me. I'm a pig living in a pigsty."

"Don't worry, man, my room's starting to look pretty bad too. Should probably tidy it up this evening." Hope's phone began to rang, he dove into his pocket and read the text he recieved. "Huh? It's Fang."

Vanille's ears perked up.

"She said that Vanille never came home last night. And she's not taking her calls. You wouldn't happen know where she is, would you?"

"No." Noel answered too quickly.

"I'm gonna call her." Hope said, sitting on Noel's bed, right next to Vanille.

_**Winter left a cover,  
>That I'm gonna end up under,<br>But I got my boots,**_

Noel and Vanille's eyes widened, and Hope pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Why do I hear Vanille's ringtone. Did she leave her phone here too?"

Vanille quickly clicked on the end call button, and the ringing stopped.

Hope scoped the area for Vanille's phone. Everything clicked.

He sent a glare at Noel.

_He knows. _Vanille and Noel thought at the exact same moment.

Noel nervously scratched the back of his neck, his shirt raising slightly and revealing Vanille's undergarments that he had previously stuffed there. Just not far enough.

Hope plucked the article of clothing curiously, before flushing dark red.

"What. The. Hell."

"It's not what it looks like!" Vanille couldn't keep quiet much longer. "It's all a misunderstanding."

Hope looked around the room searching for the familiar voice, before his eyes landed on the bunch of covers. He threw the object up revealing a cowering Vanille, her phone clutched in her death grip.

Vanille tugged awkwardly at her skirt when she saw her pink panties in Hope's hands. The silver haired teen took another glance then blushed even darker, ducking his head in embarrassment and handing the article of clothing to Vanille. "Uh...I assume this is yours."

The red headed woman snatched her underwear out of his hand before scampering away to the bathroom to slip it on.

"When she comes out I need to talk to you two." Hope addressed before exiting the bedroom.

After Vanille came out the bathroom, she and Noel watched warily as Hope leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Okay. First things first, I know I'm just a kid and you two are adults. You are obligated to do whatever you feel like doing. But this isn't about what you did, it's about...who..." Hope was wavering slightly, not comfortable with the term of...

Of...S-E-X

"I know what your getting out, Hope." Noel intervened. "First off, I had no idea about you and Vanille."

"Huh?" Hope asked.

Vanille even gave Noel a perplexed look.

"Uh..." _This is awkward, _Noel concluded. "You guys aren't..."

"What!" Hope almost laughed and Vanille giggled. "No. W-we're not together."

"Oh." Noel cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I just assumed, I guess because you like her-"

"I don't like her. Not like that. I like L-l-l-l-l..." Hope began to stutter, his face tinging red. "This doesn't have anything to do with me. It's about what's going to happen to you!"

"Me?" Noel took offense. "If you and Vanille aren't together then-"

Bam!

Fang kicked the door opened with her foot. "Oerba Dia Vanille!"

The guys broke into a sweat and Vanille jumped up into her seat. "Fang."

"Why did you not pick up your phone! You had me worried sick!" Fang leaned over and kissed Vanille on the lips making Noel fall over and Hope blush.

**AN: To be honest I got stuck on this chapter, so the ending was a weak effort. But I hope it was still enjoyable nonetheless.**

**I decided to start puttting all my parodies in one compilation titled "Chaos Ensues", so the next one (Another adventure one) is coming up soon.**


End file.
